grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Da'noel
Da'noel Veritice Fresh faced and ripe with desire for exploration, Da'noel is a 19 year old wanderer hoping to make a life for himself on the deep blue. He's made no destination for himself, to him the journey is what matters. Apperance Da'noel is moderately tall standing at a good 6' and sports a medium build. His wild but oddly charming curly hair compliment his scruffy goatee well. No matter what he may be wearing he always adorns a blank marine dog tag around his neck. ---- Personality Da'noel never got to call any place home since his father was constantly being bounced between stations. Not to say that ever bothered him, he's managed to get acquainted quite well with the salty ocean sprays and all the people who follow it's circadian churning. He wonders if his personality is just him mirroring the only other role model that's been around him, erratic yet methodical in him meanderings. He's been known to switch between docile and hostile as swiftly as the ocean waves and equally as disorientating. Backstory Da'noel's father, Krytan was a Marine who brought him along when he was constantly drafted form station to station. He'd tried to teach his son to love travel and adventure as much as he and he'd succeeded...for the most part. Da'noel grew to hate the restrictions of the marine life, he much rather prefered the idea a life of adventure without laws that took the fun out of it. Before he could finish his Marine training he deserted the force and took up a life free of laws, free of persecution...and free of his dad. He'd kept the blank dog tag that would have had his name engraved on it had he chosen to follow in his father footsteps. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DFQYARvjp3n08NjvC135xytCdBh0A0GCBLNRu3J3lTI/edit Technique's' Ranged 1 Tech Going anywhere?- Da'noel has an increased chance to hit any limb of his choosing (Besides the head) and hinders the enemy depending on where he shot. ---- Effect- +2 to hit, if he hit an arm -2 to hit if he hit a leg -2 Dogde/backroll. 4 turn cooldown. Ranged 5 Tech Overcharged Shot- A round loaded with excessive amounts of black powder used when fired is far more powerful than a normal round and has ridiculous spray. ---- Effect-Damage +14 . The wide spread of the shot makes it difficult for enemies to dodge -3 dodge. If the target is smaller than 7 feet tall they have the potential to be knocked back 10-15 feet. The recoil causes Da'noel to knocked back as well. Five turn cool down. Custom 1 Tech Sticky Grenade- Da'noel Throws multiple small explosives covered in an adhesive which will stick to any surface and detonate at random in the span of 4 turns. ---- Effect- Deals Normal damage +8 over 4 turns Custom 5 Tech Enjoy the fire works- Da'noel throws multiple small explosives simultaneously. Max of Five at one person. ---- Effect- +10 damage, -4 to dodge. The -4 to dodge effect will persist for 2 turns. Skills and Abilities Traits: None Items and Equpment Stats HP: 190 Skill: Range 6, Explosives 7 Weapon: Steel Pistol ATK, Enchanted Steel Explosives ATK TA: 48, 56 TD: 10 DR: 40 Dodge Roll: 1d20+9 Attack Roll: 1d20+6, 1d20+7 Damage: 24, 28